Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, and production, may involve various subsurface activities used to locate and gather hydrocarbons from a subterranean reservoir. One or more oil or gas wells may be positioned in the subterranean reservoir, where the wells may be provided with tools capable of advancing into the ground and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoir. Production facilities may be positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wells. In particular, a reservoir fluid containing these hydrocarbons may be drawn from the subterranean reservoir and passed to the production facilities using equipment and other transport mechanisms, such as tubing.
During and/or after a drilling operation, evaluations may be performed on the reservoir for various purposes, such as to manage the production of hydrocarbons from the reservoir. In one scenario, formation evaluation may involve drawing fluid from the reservoir into a downhole tool for testing and/or sampling. Various devices, such as probes and/or packers, may be extended from the downhole tool to isolate a region of the wellbore wall, and thereby establish fluid communication with the reservoir surrounding the wellbore. Fluid may then be drawn into the downhole tool using the probe and/or packer. Within the downhole tool, the fluid may be directed to one or more fluid analyzers and sensors that may detect properties of the fluid. The properties of the fluid may be used to determine reservoir architecture, connectivity, compositional gradients, and/or the like.